Information
People Who Shouldn't is a web show that is filmed in Ontario, Canada and features viral Internet videos and reviews and criticizes them. The show's first episode was filmed on February 3, 2012 with the first episode going online on February 5. The first episode not only marks the series premiere, but also the season premiere. Each season is planned to have about 24 episodes, with Season 1 ending around the beginning of July. Filming & Fair Dealing Planning for People Who Shouldn't started in late January 2012. The show was originally going to be strictly a news show, showcasing the fails that people encounter daily. Eventually, the show took a turn towards more of the entertainment side, but also is keeping the main topic of showcasing what people do, that they really shouldn't do, and showing the world them. Filming Filming was started on February 3, 2012 for the series premiere and the season premiere and usually occurs every Thursday or Friday. Following filming and editing (occurs over the weekend), new episodes were aired on either the following Sunday or Monday. Each episode is filmed using a Kodak Playsport ZX3 pocket camcorder and recorded in 720p HD using a single tripod mount. Fair Dealing Before the show could start filming, a lot of pre-filming work had to be done to ensure that no copyright infringement was made. Legally, anyone who redistributes work that is not theirs is infringing copyright, however since the show is a news and/or review/criticism show only featuring samples from the videos used and credit is still given in both the credits at the end of the show, along with in the description box below the video on the main YouTube page, no copyright infringement is made, and is aired under both Fair Dealing of Canada and the United States of America. Complying with both the Canadian Copyright Act and the United States of America Copyright Law was important, therefore work had to be done to ensure that the show was able to be uploaded to American YouTube servers, but to also be available in the country of origin, Canada. Episodes Episodes are planned to be 5-10 minutes in length and are then uploaded to YouTube for public viewing. Currently each episode is placed into seasons, with each season containing 24 episodes, followed by a break. Each episode contains around 5 topics (depending on the video that is going to be featured's length), and will be chosen by the opposite host. For example, for Episode 1, Tytan McBride picked all of the topics, and Corey Manuel was infront of the camera, and for Episode 2, McBride will be infront of the camera with Manuel picking the topics. Mini Show People Who Shouldn't first released Episode 1 of the Mini Show on June 23, 2012. The Mini Show is a video uploaded to the People Who Shouldn't YouTube Channel that is usually under 3 minutes, and only contains a single clip of someone doing something that they shouldn't be doing.